Prohibido
by Debeselis
Summary: En el año 1600 ocurrió una peculiar historia de amor entre un polaco de raza noble y un simple sirviente de origen lituano. Parecía que el destino los había unido, pero según la mirada de Dios, ¿realmente eso podía ser amor? Capítulo final.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo una historia que tendrá varios capítulos, aún no sé la cantidad exacta pues no lo he terminado. Perdonen mi falta de talento al ordenar secuencias cronológicas, espero que se entienda la historia en general. Y por si preguntan, sí habrá yaoi, pero no en este capítulo. Aguarden pacientes por favor.

Si no te gusta **LietxPol** ni el **yaoi**, pues no te gustará leer esto. Adiós.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><span>Prohibido - Capítulo 1<span>

Más o menos fue a mediados del 1600 cuando ocurrió una loca historia de amor. No muchos en Europa supieron de aquella relación porque era prohibida. Y por eso causó muchos disgustos a la peculiar pareja involucrada. Todo empezó en un hermoso domingo de primavera en la imponente ciudad de Varsovia, cuyo inmenso castillo brillaba ante el Sol que lo cubría con sus dorados rayos de luz. El campo de centeno a su alrededor brillaba también, mostrando el esplendor que vivía el gran reino de Polonia. Era una ciudad hermosa y majestuosa.

Como era costumbre, todos los domingos se levantaban temprano en el castillo y se juntaban para la misa especial, donde todos oraban fervorosamente, entregando esos momentos únicamente a Dios. Feliks, la joven promesa del reino, era un orador maravilloso, y durante las misas se entusiasmaba por transmitir al Cielo sus más beatos deseos de estar obrando bien. Era tan encantador que a las personas les brillaban los ojos y las mujeres lloraban emocionadas mientras veían al joven más precioso del castillo predicar. Gracias a eso su reputación había crecido enormemente, y eso fue una respuesta muy positiva para sus superiores porque eso significaba que el muchacho, si se seguía esforzando, podría convertirse en el futuro gobernante de su país. Y además era imponente con los lituanos, que si bien parecían trabajar mano a mano como un único imperio, en realidad eran constantemente subordinados por los poderosos polacos.

Sí, los polacos dominaban en cantidad y en poder, y Feliks era el mejor demostrando esa superioridad. Por eso había pedido un vasallo de Lituania que lo sirviera en todo momento. Era un joven un poco menor que él, y era más moreno debido a que siempre labraba en los campos de centeno. Pero aunque a pesar de todo era un chico hermoso, no podía compararse con la blanca piel y los dorados cabellos del polaco.

El vasallo de Feliks se llamaba Toris, y hacía dos años lo habían llevado a Polonia para que pudiera ganarse la vida. Su familia era pobre y necesitaban un trabajo desesperadamente, por lo que aprovecharon la fuerza y el entusiasmo por el trabajo del moreno para que trabajara. A Toris le encantaba Polonia, le parecía un país precioso, nada comparado con su territorio invadido por constantes batallas perdidas. Todo le gustaba excepto el excesivo fervor religioso de su pueblo, porque él no creía del todo en Dios. Pero siempre iba a misa para verlo a él: a Feliks.

Tenía que admitirlo; sólo empezó a asistir a las misas cuando se encontraba un día limpiando las ventanas de la Iglesia, escuchando desde afuera el coro cantando con cierto tono de escepticismo. Prefería ganar tiempo extra de trabajo que asistir a una reunión sin sentido para rezarle a alguien que nunca nadie podía asegurar haber visto. Pero en un momento escuchó la voz celestial del polaco cantando fervoroso, como un ángel celestial, y no pudo evitar correr hasta la entrada de la capilla con rapidez. Toris llegó a la puerta y vio en lo más alto del púlpito al rubio, brillando, sumiendo a todos en un mar de tranquilidad y emoción que también afectó al lituano. Vaya que cantaba bien. Pero había algo raro, porque su corazón había empezado a latir con una fuerza indescriptible y los ojos le brillaban como si quisiera llorar. Tan embelesado estaba el moreno que aún después de terminar la canción, y aún después de terminar la misa, seguía ahí parado bajo el dintel, mirando el lugar –ahora vacío- donde el polaco había cantado. Una bofetada lo despertó de su sueño. Era Feliks.

- Oye. Tipo que, estás ahí parado desde hace rato. ¿Te pasa algo?

Era la primera vez que Feliks se acercaba a él, y eso para Toris significó algo increíble. Eso sí, se sentía un idiota porque no podía contener esos abruptos sentimientos que sentía por el rubio, pero intentó contenerse lo mejor posible. Toris negó con la cabeza y le sonrió amenamente, haciendo una leve inclinación para mostrarse respetuoso. Feliks notó al instante que se trataba de un joven con personalidad débil, y decidió aprovecharse de eso.

- Bueno, o sea. Eres lituano, ¿verdad?

- Sí, mi señor.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene tanto respeto?

- E-Eh…

Había algo malo: Toris aún no sabía suficiente del idioma polaco, lo cual le impedía comunicarse fluidamente con la gente. Podía entender en general lo que escuchaba, pero al intentar hablar se le complicaba bastante. Se quedó pensando qué decir, y el polaco se lo quedó mirando con impaciencia. Le reprendió por no entender el idioma, porque se suponía que era lo primero que debería haber hecho antes que nada. Y Toris asintió, avergonzado.

- Bueno, pero alguien te tiene que enseñar, totalmente. – Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea para aprovecharse del joven moreno- Ya sé, yo te enseñaré.

- ¿Eh?

El lituano exclamó y se quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al rubio. Éste largó una risita y le extendió la mano.

- Tipo que yo te enseñaré mi idioma. Pero a cambio deberás convertirte en mi sirviente. No puedes oponerte, pues seguro necesitas dinero y toda la cosa. –Se acercó al lituano y lo miró con imponencia- ¿Aceptas?

Toris miró a todos los costados con nerviosismo. Nunca antes había visto esa mirada, y sintió que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo el precioso ángel que había visto cantar, para convertirse en un diablillo caprichoso y travieso.

Desde ese momento, Toris no dejó de atenderlo en cada minúsculo pedido que hacía el caprichoso de Feliks.

Lo curioso es que sólo él sabía acerca de esa especie de doble personalidad que tenía, porque todos en el reino no dejaban de vanagloriarse en lo inocente y angelical que era el polaco. Era la esperanza del pueblo, y todos esperaban que algún día se convirtiera en el hombre más poderoso de toda Europa. Pero Toris sabía quién era de verdad. Y sabía que no era ningún angelito. Sin embargo le parecía interesante saber que él era la única persona con la que el rubio se había atrevido a compartir su secreto, y le gustaba. Pero desde ese momento empezarían a guardar mucho más secretos.

* * *

><p>Todas las introducciones son aburridas, lo sé. Pero el segundo capítulo lo disfrutarán más.<p>

Gracias por llegar hasta el final.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte. Aunque no lo lea nadie ó sólo uno, ó lo que sea, no me importa; lo voy a seguir publicando. Es interesante la historia y estoy investigando algunas cosas para seguir escribiendo este fic. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><span>Prohibido - Capítulo 2<span>

Pasaron alrededor de dos meses después de que Toris se viera obligado a servir a Feliks, y debido a eso tuvo que trabajar el doble, lo cual le generó más cansancio y pesadez en su cuerpo. Se levantaba muy temprano para prepararle el desayuno, después se pasaba la mayor parte del día labrando en el campo. Por la noche preparaba la cena, sólo para el polaco, y con suerte podía darse una buena ducha. La verdad no le gustaba sentirse tan sucio, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para darse el pequeño lujo de asearse. Y Feliks sabía que eso era desagradable, pero fingía no importarle, aún a pesar de que tenía que soportarlo cada vez que entraba a su habitación con la comida.

- O sea, ¡límpiate un poco! Tipo que estás totalmente asqueroso y apestoso. Qué asco.

- Mi señor, si tan sólo me diera un momento de descanso para bañarme…

Feliks sonrió con sorna, y ni bien recibió la bandeja con la cena, le dijo:

- Está bien, usa mi baño.

- ¿¡Qué! Eso no es correcto. Yo sólo soy un vasallo, y sería una falta de educación usar parte de la habitación real para mi propio beneficio.

- Realmente eres un chico muy obediente. ¿Acaso pretendes quedarte así de sucio por eso?

- Sería un atropello aceptar, mi señor.

- ¡No seas tonto y haz lo que te ordeno!

Toris prefirió aceptar, pues tenía muchas ganas de darse un buen baño. Inclinó su cabeza y salió de su habitación para buscar ropa limpia y unas toallas. Cuando volvió vio que el polaco estaba terminando de cenar. Le sonrió y se acercó a la mesita donde se encontraba comiendo, mirándolo algo nervioso.

- ¿Puede decirme dónde se encuentra el baño?

- Pues está ahí…

El rubio se detuvo a mirarlo con detenimiento al moreno. Para ser menor que él, se veía mucho mayor, y era bastante buen mozo para ser un simple sirviente. Quizás las manchas y la suciedad en su cuerpo lo hacían más atractivo, pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirarlo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Le señaló con el dedo índice la puerta que daba al baño, pero lo detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse de su lugar. Algo en el interior de su ser le pedía que jugara un poco más con el lituano.

- Espera, no te muevas. O sea, tipo que vas a tirar esa ropa toda harapienta y sucia en mi baño tan limpito, y realmente eso no me agrada, es totalmente repugnante. Ve a pedir una cesta a las sirvientas.

- Sí, mi señor. –salió el moreno a paso rápido de la habitación y volvió al rato con una cesta. Miró al rubio y se lo entregó.- ¿Le parece que esta cesta es apropiada?

- No me la des a mí, déjala en el piso. O sea, ahí es donde debes dejar tu ropa sucia.

- Gracias, mi señor. Procuraré dejar el baño aún más reluciente que antes.

- No te tardes.

Después de que el lituano corriera al baño con toda la emoción del mundo, Feliks rió al pensar en la broma que le jugaría a su sirviente. Le encantaba ver su carita frustrada y avergonzada, porque se veía tan débil… Ey, pero era atractivo. Era atractivo. Lo era de verdad. Esa idea se incrustó en la mente del polaco de una forma que casi lo estremeció. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y echó un vistazo: justo vio el momento en que el lituano se sumergía a la tina con sensación placentera, disfrutando del agua cálida. Feliks abrió los ojos como platos.

- O sea, como que le vi todo…

Maldita sea, si el corazón le palpitaba como un loco. ¿Pero por qué? Esos sentimientos eran feos y sucios, y a Dios no le gustaba que sus hermosos hijos pensaran en cosas impuras. No, Feliks era un joven de fe, y su mente no podía verse afectada sólo porque vio las partes íntimas de otra persona, de otro _hombre_. O sea, eso no era nada bueno.

Volvió a girar la cabeza para ver al moreno, aún en contra de su conciencia que le pedía a gritos que se apartara de ese lugar; pero no podía, ese nuevo sentimiento era más fuerte que él. "¡Ay no! ¡Satanás me está queriendo tentar!" pensaba el polaco mientas corría a la otra punta de la habitación para tomar un rosario y hacer unas profundas oraciones. Comenzó a rezar en latín, y estaba presionando el rosario con tanta fuerza que terminó haciéndose añicos. Feliks pegó un chillido, y el lituano agudizó el oído totalmente preocupado. Creyendo que algo malo había pasado, salió de la tina como un resorte y corrió fuera del baño hacia donde estaba el rubio.

- ¡Mi señor! ¿¡Está todo bien! Escuché un grito y…

Se calló de repente cuando notó el rostro desencajado de Feliks mirarlo muy fijamente, con los ojos más que abiertos y un intenso rubor cubrirle las mejillas. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Vaya vergüenza.

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Exclamó el lituano mientras se tapaba sus partes con ambas manos. Pero el polaco no dejaba de mirarlo, pues se encontraba inclinado en el suelo recogiendo las perlas del rosario y tenía panorama para ver todo con lujo de detalles. Fue ahí cuando sintió el angelito dentro suyo abandonarlo por completo.

- Ayúdame a recoger esto. –dijo el polaco con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que cambió el semblante en su rostro de una forma que inquietó al lituano. Quizás estaba alucinando, pero parecía que lo estaba mirando con deseo- ¿No me escuchaste?

- S-Sí…

Toris se inclinó a su lado y comenzó a recoger las perlas rápidamente, intentando no mirar a los ojos a su amo. Esa mirada le había hecho sentir raro, y no podía explicar el motivo. Pero se sentía presionado, porque sentía la mirada del polaco atravesarle la nuca con ferocidad. Y tuvo que mirarlo también, pidiendo una explicación. Se sentía abusado de alguna forma, y al estar desnudo parecía más vulnerable.

Feliks aprovechó el contacto visual para acercarse más a él, y su mirada encendida fue reforzada ante el hecho de morderse el labio inferior, lo cual hizo ruborizar al lituano como nunca antes. Quizás debía detener esa situación; podría levantarse, cambiarse y salir de ahí, fingiendo que nunca había pasado nada. Pero extrañamente se estaba acercando más a Feliks. Era como si una extraña fuerza invisible le impidiera alejarse del rostro tan blanco y suave del polaco; aunque por otra parte no quería apartarse. Su cuerpo parecía empezar a gobernar por sí mismo, obrando sin el consentimiento de Toris.

- Oye Liet, tipo que ahí hay una perla.- dijo el rubio, señalando la piedrita situada al lado de Toris. Él se dispuso a tomarlo, pero el polaco lo detuvo al instante, mirándolo aún más fijamente a los ojos, enervando los sentidos del lituano.- Yo lo levantaré.

Se inclinó aún más en el suelo, mientras miraba provocadoramente al moreno, y se acercó de forma peligrosa hacia la perla, quedando muy cerca de la dubitativa entrepierna del lituano. Éste se puso a temblar de los nervios pues lo tenía demasiado cerca; casi podía sentir su respiración golpearle la masculinidad de una forma que lo estaba volviendo loco. De repente el rubio fue subiendo lentamente, recorriendo con la mirada su abdomen, su torso, su cuello, y finalmente se detuvo frente a sus labios. Se relamió un poco.

- Oye Liet… Te gusta mucho trabajar, ¿verdad?

- ¿A-A qué viene eso? –preguntó tembloroso el lituano.

- Sólo digo. O sea, estuve pensando…, que si trabajas para tener este cuerpecito, pues entonces lo estás haciendo muy bien.

El primer contacto que hizo el polaco fue apoyar su mano en el pecho del lituano, acariciándolo como si se tratara de algo nuevo y emocionante. De hecho, era la primera vez que miraba a alguien con ojos deseosos, y definitivamente era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien con deseo. Por un momento pensó que iría al infierno si seguía así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Toris por su parte sentía que no había vuelta atrás. Definitivamente el polaco buscaba desesperadamente que hiciera algo, lo podía ver en esos ojos que parecían arder de pasión. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Si se iba, probablemente generaría que el polaco se enojara y lo despidiera; pero si cedía, mancharía la inocencia en su alma angelical. No es que él creyera en el infierno y esas cosas, pero Feliks sí, y seguramente después de todo terminaría arrepintiéndose. Lo mejor era cerciorarse antes de cometer un error del cual ambos se arrepentirían por el resto de sus vidas.

- Mi señor… ¿Realmente no tiene miedo de ir al infierno si me sigue insinuando? Le recuerdo que yo también soy hombre, y eso a los ojos de tu Dios está mal.

Feliks abrió los ojos como sorprendido y se quedó mirándolo en silencio, como meditando la situación. Aún tenía la mano en su pecho, y no pretendía apartarla de su lugar; se sentía muy cálido. Volvió a morderse el labio y se ruborizó, sin poder controlar sus deseos. Se acercó a los labios del lituano y le susurró lleno de lujuria:

- O sea, no puedo soportarlo más. Lo único que quiero es quemarme en el infierno contigo, Liet.

Sin dejar que el lituano contestara a su atrevida confesión, el polaco se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo al suelo bruscamente. Tenía un cuerpo desnudo y húmedo ardiendo debajo de él y le encantaba sentir eso. Lo siguió besando, no paró de besarlo, aún cuando no podía respirar siguió besándolo, sin parar. Y Toris no pudo más que corresponderle, porque también le encantaba esa situación. Definitivamente a Toris le encantaba lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Sí, próximamente habrá partes interesantes. Pero no se hagan ilusiones, este fic no será completamente lemon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, el cual tiene mucho yaoi, así que si no te gusta ni el yaoi ni el LietxPol, pues entonces buscáte otra cosa para leer. Ya desde el próximo capítulo viene la parte pesada, así que esto es más que nada para "entretener" un poco. ¡Así que disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><span>Prohibido - Capítulo 3<span>

- Mhhh Liet… ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curioso el polaco mientras dirigía la vista hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Toris. Éste se puso muy colorado al notar que su organismo había obrado para darle vida propia a su entrepierna. Feliks lo miró detenidamente, pues era la primera vez que veía algo así, y un poco de saliva resbaló sobre sus labios.- O sea, se ve bien…

- Ay Feliks, no…

- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre, atrevido? –le preguntó de forma inquisidora, sonriendo picaronamente mientras llevaba una mano lentamente hacia aquella parte prohibida de su cuerpo.- Tipo que no te he dado permiso para que me llames así.

Se atrevió a palpar su miembro con delicadeza para experimentar la textura, la calidez, y todas esas cosas que al polaco le parecían emocionantes. Toris largó un primer quejido en forma de suspiro, ruborizándose cada vez más. Se mordió el labio para contenerse, porque el polaco había comenzado a acariciarlo con más energía, buscando los puntos que más excitaban al lituano. Después comenzó a mover su mano desde la base hasta la punta, oprimiendo de vez en cuando para endurecer más el miembro. Y el lituano ya no podía contener más los gemidos porque el polaco lo estaba haciendo tan bien…

- Mhhh… Fe-…

- Otra vez ibas a decir mi nombre. Uy, tipo que eres un chico atrevido. –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sintiendo cómo el miembro del lituano se iba humedeciendo de a poco.- Ah Liet, qué lindo. Se siente bien…

Toris se levantó de su posición para quedar sentado, acomodando al polaco arriba de su regazo. Lo besó apasionadamente, tomándolo de sus caderas para moverlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que su trasero tocara su entrepierna y le hiciera sentir como si estuviera en el cielo.

- Ayyyy Liet… Sí… Una vez más. Otra vez… Una más… Mhhh…

- ¿No podría quitarle la ropa?

- Mhhh pero es que lo estoy disfrutando mucho así… Además no tienes por qué apresurarte. Tipo que tenemos toda la noche por delante.

- ¿Toda la noche?

Pero no podían demorarse mucho, si no los demás comenzarían a sospechar. Además podía entrar cualquiera al cuarto, y si se trataba de una emergencia, no pedirían permiso. Las consecuencias de ser descubiertos eran catastróficas. Sin embargo Feliks hizo caso omiso a la voz de su conciencia, porque se estaba quitando la ropa rápidamente, quedando igual de desnudo que el lituano. Y eso le gustó, mucho.

- Para ser un beato que no trabaja, está bien… -se atrevió a decir Toris mientras se comía con la mirada el cuerpo de Feliks, relamiéndose los labios.

- Oye, no te propases conmigo. O sea, no consiento que me digas esas cosas… Pero Dios, déjame tocarte un poco más.

- Bueno, yo también debería darle permiso para que me toque, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo es mi cuerpo.

- ¡Ey!

- Nada de "¡ey!". Pídame permiso.

- Em… Um… Ah…

Cómo lo esperaba. Su sangre de noble le impedía decir semejante cosa.

Toris sonrió y se levantó del suelo, cargando consigo al polaco. Le dio un beso y lo llevó a la cama, recostándolo con delicadeza. Luego se acomodó encima de él y estiró sus delgados brazos hacia atrás, para darse la libertad de besar su cuello y su pecho. Feliks comenzó a suspirar y se dejó llevar por cada suave caricia, respondiendo con sonidos eróticos que daban más ánimos al lituano de seguir, y de seguir con más intensidad. Con sus húmedos labios siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, bajando hasta su abdomen, donde se atrevió a meter la lengua dentro del ombligo del rubio, que dio su primer gemido. Arqueó un poco la espalda y tomó la cabeza de Toris para apartarlo de su cuerpo, impidiendo que siguiera adelante.

- O sea, déjame divertirme a mí un rato.

- Yo estoy muy bien aquí, gracias.

- ¡Tipo que te lo estoy ordenando! Te estás dando muchas libertades conmigo, pero no te olvides que eres mi sirviente.

El moreno refunfuñó un poco y se apartó, esperando que el polaco diera el siguiente paso. Éste se apresuró y lo volteó para que quedara acostado en la cama, y así podía tener el control total de su cuerpo. Tenía fuerza el polaco.

- Vamos a hacerlo más divertido…

- Oiga, ¿qué va a hacer? –preguntó preocupado al verlo levantarse de la cama para dirigirse a un gran placar de madera.

- Buscar cintas; muchas, muchas cintas.

- ¿P-Para qué?

Cuando el lituano vio acercarse hacia él con unas cintas blancas tuvo un mal presentimiento y se incorporó rápidamente, mirándolo con estupor. Se acorraló en la parte trasera de la cama, extendiendo sus brazos para evitar que el rubio se le acercara.

- ¡Aléjese!

- No seas tontito. Sólo voy a atarte con estas cintas en la cama para que no intentes escaparte.

- ¡No pensaba escaparme! ¡Y además no quiero que me ate a la cama! No, aléjese.

- ¿Sabes? Me excita el hecho de que te resistas, o sea, totalmente…

Saltó como un tigre sobre el lituano y forcejeó con él para inmovilizarlo. Éste se resistía bastante, pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos desnudos empezó a nublarle la mente, dejándolo un poco aturdido; y cuando sintió que sus miembros se rozaban, a propósito del polaco, dejó ir un gemido ahogado y se rindió, quedando a merced de Feliks. Éste aprovechó la oportunidad para atar sus brazos a la cabecera de la cama, luego sus pies a cada rincón, y después se quedó mirando el panorama con orgullo, pues en ese momento Toris no podía verse más erótico.

- Esto es vergonzoso…

- Voy a hacer que pienses lo contrario.

- O sea, ¿de dónde saca esas ideas? ¿No será que tiene la mente podrida desde hace rato y sólo se hace el santito para llamar la atención?

- Yo nunca me hice el santito. De repente te vi y… No sé, tipo que todo pasó muy rápido…

Toris lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba mintiendo. Por algún motivo se había convertido inesperadamente en un diablito, y le pareció extraño saber que él había sido la causa. No sabía si eso era motivo de orgullo o no. Pero al menos iba a tener una noche inolvidable.

- ¿Por qué llora?

Feliks se enjugó las lágrimas y miró fijamente a su sirviente, le sonrió con ternura y le acarició la mejilla, dándole después un suave beso en la mejilla. Por un momento Toris pensó que había vuelto a su personalidad de ángel y se sintió más relajado. Le pidió que se acercara más a él y besó su frente, mirándolo con confianza y amor. Sí, quería mirarlo con amor porque eso es lo que sentía. Y no se sentía mal por eso. El rubio le correspondió de la misma forma, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido ante aquella mirada. Ambos se besaron sin poder contenerse más.

- Feliks, puede dejarlo todo aquí si tiene miedo de arrepentirse.

Feliks sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, haciendo sonrojar al lituano.

- Tipo que el Cielo puede esperar un poco. Ahora te quiero a ti.

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez más apasionadamente, y sus lenguas intervinieron presurosas para invadir la boca del otro. A Feliks le encantaba estar arriba de Toris, sintiendo ese cuerpo tan ardiente y fogoso, y su miembro que tocaba indiscreto su abdomen. Le parecía una sensación más que placentera, pero cada vez quería más, más del cuerpo de Toris. Apartó su boca para terminar el beso húmedo, dejando un hilo de saliva que el polaco lamió animoso. Se puso a besar su cuello, a morder suavemente su oreja, y a lamer con lascivia sus pezones. El lituano había gemido algo fuerte y temió que se hubiese escuchado fuera de la habitación, pero su compañero rápidamente aliviaba todas sus preocupaciones. Dios, ahora sí podía creer en el Paraíso porque sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

- Feliks, sigue ahí… Sigue…

Dejó a un lado sus pezones ahora marcados por las succiones que había hecho y continuó su camino hasta el abdomen, donde repartió varios chupetones cariñosos. Tomó con firmeza su miembro mientras seguía con los besos y fue acariciándolo como lo había hecho hace un rato, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo, y presionando sobre su punta para escuchar más gemidos salir de la boca del moreno. Eso lo encendía aún más.

- ¿Te gusta que te toque así?

- M-Me encanta… Mh…

- ¿No te gustaría, o sea, una caricia más…, húmeda?

- ¿Ah?

Se metió el miembro en la boca con avidez, cerrando los ojos. Un gemido gutural salió del lituano, que logró experimentar la sensación por la que iría derechito al infierno; pero se sentía maravilloso, excitante, sublime. Siguió el polaco succionando y lamiendo deseoso, saboreando aquella sustancia que para él era totalmente novedosa, pero que sabía delicioso. Se dio cuenta que la puntita era la debilidad del lituano, y se concentró en esa parte durante varios segundos, dejando una gran marca de saliva. Toris quería moverse, aún a pesar de que se encontraba atado en la cama, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue mover sus caderas suavemente, desde arriba hacia abajo, para ver como su miembro entraba y salía de la jugosa boca del polaco. Al ver esa escena sentía que se venía muy rápidamente.

- Feliks, mhhh… Aléjate… ahhhh…

- ¿Por qu-?

- ¡Ahhhhh Feliks!

El rubio no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, porque su boca invadida por aquella sustancia le impidió hablar. Trató de tragarlo y luego se relamió lo que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios, saboreándolo con curiosidad.

- Oye, no está tan mal.

- Eso fue asqueroso.

Estaba mintiendo; le encantaba verlo cubierto de esa sustancia algo blanquecina y relamiéndose como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo.

- Felicitaciones Liet, tipo que ese fue tu primer orgasmo. Ahora ya eres todo un hombre. –dijo el polaco fingiendo quitarse una lagrimita de orgullo.

- ¡No se lo tome a gracia! –le gritó totalmente sonrojado.- Ahora que se ha divertido conmigo, ¿me puede soltar?

- Nunca pretendí soltarte, mi querido Liet… -le dijo en tono cariñoso mientras acariciaba su pecho en tono travieso.- Aún no he terminado.

- ¿¡Qué! No, por favor Feliks, suélteme por favor.

Feliks se levantó de su posición para quedar con las caderas suspendidas en el aire, justo arriba de la entrepierna de Toris; esa pose le dio a entender al moreno las intenciones que tenía.

- Ah no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Eso no, ¡que es usted un hombre!

- ¿Y qué tiene?

- Explíqueme cómo rayos piensa disimular el dolor después.

- Pues… Diré que me caí del caballo por accidente. Es bastante creíble. Además, ¿Quién puede desconfiar del gran angelito de Polonia? –dijo en tono insinuante, apoyando un dedo en su boca. El lituano le sonrió con cierta picardía, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de resignación.

- Haga como quiera, es lo que siempre hace.

Feliks sonrió y buscó el miembro para poder consumar el momento, lo apoyó en la entrada de su trasero y se fue moviendo lentamente hacia abajo, más y más abajo, hasta que sintió la puntita atravesarlo. No pudo evitar gemir con todas sus fuerzas.

- Mh… ¡Ahhh Liet!

El lituano sentía aquella cavidad muy estrecha y húmeda, y gimió junto a él ante el placer que le daba sentir que era suyo, a pesar de que estaba todo maniatado. Sintió su miembro hincharse cada vez más a medida que seguía moviéndose a través de ese pequeño espacio que lo estaba haciendo delirar. Quería sentirlo hasta el fondo, quería destrozarlo… Pero no podía quitarse esas malditas vendas. Comenzó a forcejear y a mover los brazos con fuerza como una bestia, gimiendo desesperado ante el deseo de dominarlo, y Feliks sonrió entre gemidos.

- Uy, la bestia ha despertado. Tipo que si lo suelto me meteré en graves problemas…

Se emocionó al pensar lo que haría el lituano si le soltaba las vendas, por eso le quitó algo presuroso las ataduras en sus tobillos y luego los de sus brazos, apartándose después. Lo miró inquietante mientras el moreno se frotaba las muñecas algo rojizas por el roce de la tela. La mirada que le propició después fue algo que al polaco le encantó más que a nada en el mundo. Sabía que iba a terminar destrozado, pero le encantaba.

El lituano quedó apoyado en cuatro patas en la cama, relamiéndose con lascivia mientras miraba inquieto al rubio que fingía mostrarse débil e inocente. Rápidamente saltó encima de él y tomó sus piernas firmemente para apartarlas una de la otra y meter con fuerza su hombría en lo más hondo de su ser, haciendo que el polaco gimiera como nunca antes. Toris no pudo evitar gruñir salvajemente, embistiendo desesperado como si no hubiera un mañana. Sorprendentemente a Feliks no les estaba doliendo tanto como esperaba, aunque el moreno también tenía demasiada fuerza en esas caderas trabajadoras.

- ¡M-Más fuerte Liet! Mhhh Ahhh… ¡Liet! ¡Liet!

Si antes habían logrado tocar el cielo con las manos, ahora sentían que llegaban al séptimo cielo y más allá. Maldita sea, sí que se iban derechito al infierno por lo que estaban haciendo; pero no había remedio que curara esa pasión desatada.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintieran la tensión en sus miembros agolparse lo suficiente como para querer descargarse. Quizás lo estaban haciendo demasiado fuerte, pero lamentaron saber que duraría tan poco. Feliks sonrió entre gemidos y se sentó encima del lituano, rodeando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente.

- T-Tipo que, no me sueltes nunca, Liet… Mhhhh… -al moreno le pareció extraño escucharlo decir eso con tanta ternura, pero sonrió complacido y lo abrazó también.

- Nunca le dejaré ir de mi lado, se lo juro.

Ambos se besaron al sentir que no resistirían más, y un gemido ahogado invadió la habitación para dar lugar a un silencio y unos jadeos que señalaban que todo había terminado.

Se recostaron en la cama, Toris abrazando a Feliks, buscando cubrirse bajo una delgada manta. Después de unos minutos en los que estuvieron recuperando el aliento, el polaco rió de la nada. El lituano lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Feliks?

- Tipo que es extraño.

- ¿Qué le parece extraño?

- Toda esta situación. O sea, de un momento a otro te convertiste de mi sirviente a…, lo que sea que somos ahora. Y además te quiero.

Toris se ruborizó, más que nada porque no se esperaba escuchar algo así. Suspiró aliviado y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, besando su frente cariñosamente.

- Bueno… La verdad que es extraño, no voy a negarlo. Sólo soy un simple sirviente, y usted un noble importante del reino, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Feliks, -lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura.- creo que yo también lo quiero.

Un abrazo los unió por última vez antes de caer exhaustamente dormidos en la cama, sonriendo felices y contentos porque todo había salido más que perfecto. Y esperaron que todo siguiera así por mucho, mucho tiempo. O al menos así lo intentaron.

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir mi loca historia, realmente lo aprecio. De todos modos la parte más importante empieza en el siguiente capítulo, así que espero estén dispuestos a seguir aún más.<p>

Cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la demora, es que ando ocupada con los estudios y esas cosas. Les dejo la cuarta parte, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><span>Prohibido - Capítulo 4<span>

Después de una cálida y tranquila noche en los aposentos de Feliks, se podía apreciar los primeros haces de luz que dieron lugar a una mañana algo fresca. Como persona centrada en Dios y muy cumplidora, era obligación de Feliks despertarse temprano y rezar junto con su querida princesa Eduvigis unos cuantos rosarios. Después de eso tenía el privilegio de no hacer nada. Eso era lo bueno de ser un supuesto noble descendiente del Señor.

Pero para el polaco había mucha presión en toda esa situación, y cuando despertó entre los brazos del lituano, se sobresaltó enormemente.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Toris despertó totalmente asustado y pegó un chillido, saltando de la cama inconscientemente. Miró hacia todas las direcciones posibles y luego dirigió su vista al polaco, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, como si estuviera traumado por algo.

- ¡Qué susto! ¿Qué ha pasado, Feliks?

- L-L-Lo que hicimos…, o sea, ¿no fue un sueño? –dijo con voz temblorosa mientras veía con horror las manchas de semen esparcidas en la cama.- ¿¡No lo fue!

- Claro que no. Habías insistido mucho en que lo hiciéramos. –contestó naturalmente el lituano, mirándolo como si nada- Hasta me tomé la libertad de tutearte, eso me hace sentir menos incómodo.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ahora el Señor no me va a aceptar en su gloria divina! ¡Tipo que soy un pecador más en este mundo corrupto y sucio! Mi cuerpo ya no es más el templo del Señor, o sea, eso es algo totalmente frustrante…

Toris se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acarició la mejilla, mirándolo calmadamente. Para él eran simples tonterías lo que decía, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable. Al fin y al cabo él había accedido con gusto. Pero más preocupante no era pensar que habían consumado en un acto ilícito, sino el hecho de que, por más raro que sonara, había amor. Había amor de verdad, al menos eso es lo que el lituano sentía. Sumado a eso, eran dos varones. No habría nada que pudiera salvarlos de un escarmiento si eran descubiertos.

- Escúchame Feliks, en algún momento de tu vida tendrás que pasar por lo mismo que hicimos anoche con una chica que tus superiores te elijan, ¿verdad? Serás un angelito, pero no un cura.

- ¡No seas tonto! Tipo que hace un año hice los votos de castidad, o sea, ¡se supone que tendría que ser casto de por vida!

Ups; eso fue un baldazo de agua fría para ambos, en especial para el lituano, porque no tenía idea de eso. Se mordió el labio inferior en signo de impotencia, agachando la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Pensó que ser delicado con sus palabras sería lo mejor…, o no decir una sola palabra, eso también serviría.

Feliks quedó en silencio meditando la situación, mirando sus manos algo temblorosas. Ahora que podía pensar fríamente, lo que había pasado anoche fue un acto desesperado incitado por el demonio, en busca de corromper sus almas con tentaciones irresistibles. Pero aún así su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte cuando veía a Toris, y eso era algo que no podía evitar, era algo que estaba fuera de su control. Apoyó una de sus manos encima del regazo del moreno y le dijo con suavidad:

- O sea, no podemos seguir con esto. Olvida todo lo que dije ayer, y también todo lo que hicimos. Tipo que intentaré no caer en la tentación de nuevo.

- Pero Feliks, todo lo que yo dije fue sincero...

- Calla, que no podemos estar juntos.

Se miraron a los ojos y desearon besarse de nuevo, porque no había más pasión en sus corazones; lo que sentían en ese momento era amor. Era un amor que se estaba asentando en sus corazones muy rápidamente. Feliks sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

- Liet, te ordeno que laves todas mis sábanas y las dejes más que relucientes. Después te pediré que no vuelvas a atenderme porque ya no serás más mi sirviente. A cambio le pediré a Eduvigis que te el trabajo que más desees. Todo con tal de no repetir este acto pecaminoso, totalmente.

El lituano se lo quedó mirando como buscando que su compañero retractara sus palabras, pero su decisión parecía ser rotunda. Asintió levemente y comenzó a vestirse, sin decir una sola palabra. No quería ni verlo a los ojos, porque no quería mostrarle esa extraña sensación de tristeza que tenía en el rostro, y que le oprimía el pecho con fuerza. Ni bien terminó de acomodarse los zapatos se dirigió a la cama y pidió a Feliks que se apartara, para dejarle así que quitara las sábanas. Por unos segundos miró de reojo al rubio y se apartó, pero volvió a mirarlo cuando notó que él también lo estaba mirando. Se miraron nuevamente: Feliks tenía los ojitos brillosos.

Durante esos segundos se miraron con mucha intensidad, pero no se dijeron una sola palabra. Ambos se transmitieron a través del silencio ese amor inesperado que había invadido sus corazones sin piedad, y un dejo de tristeza marcó sus rostros. Ahora no podían negar cuánto se amaban.

- Feliks. Feliks. –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la habitación, una voz dulce de mujer que llamaba con ternura.

- ¡Princesita! –exclamó Feliks sobresaltado, tapándose rápidamente con una de las mantas que cubrían su cama. Había olvidado vestirse, y temió que esa situación fuera malinterpretada por la joven.

- Aún no te has cambiado mi querido Feliks. Vístete rápido y ve al despacho. Sólo te daré diez minutos.

- Sí, mi princesita.

A Toris le pareció percibir en el semblante dulce y apacible de la princesa más querida del reino un dejo de recelo, una extraña sensación de que algo había descubierto. Se puso nervioso al pensar eso y esperó que ella saliera de la habitación para preguntarle a Feliks.

- ¿Crees que sospeche?

- O sea, no lo sé. Espero que no, sino sería nuestra muerte, totalmente. –se le acercó al moreno en tono confidente y le dijo en voz baja- Por las dudas no nos veamos más en público. Es por el bien de ambos.

Feliks terminó de cambiarse y se dispuso a salir a pasos rápidos. Toris no quería verlo irse, pero sabía que no podía acompañarlo. Tomó las sábanas y lo siguió hasta la puerta, donde le dijo casi en un susurro, inconscientemente:

- Te amo.

El corazoncito de Feliks palpitó con fuerza bruta al escuchar eso, y se dio vuelta con brusquedad para mirarlo a los ojos. No debió haber dicho eso, no tenía por qué decirlo. Sólo complicaba más las cosas. El rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta y apretó sus labios. Sin decir nada salió trotando de la habitación, buscando olvidar lo que había escuchado. Toris apoyó la espalda en la pared y se quedó mirándolo a medida que desaparecía del pasillo, taciturno.

Al rubio le querían salir las lágrimas de los ojos, y su respiración agitada le dio rubor a sus mejillas. Tuvo que contenerse para no caer en la desesperación, porque Eduvigis no podía notar que estaba sufriendo por un amor mundano y pecaminoso. Llegó al despacho de la princesa y pidió permiso para entrar; ella le hizo pasar y le preguntó si tenía su rosario para poder orar. Feliks recordó que había quedado hecho pedazos, y con voz temblorosa se lo confesó.

- Me extraña que descuides de esa forma tus artículos religiosos, Feliks. Tú más que nadie sabe el precioso valor que posee un rosario, y me parece muy irresponsable de tu parte. –dijo la princesa con voz severa.- Tendré que darte otro, pero primero hay que bendecirlo.

- Lo lamento mucho mi princesa. Prometo que tendré más cuidado.

- Me intriga el motivo que te llevó a cometer semejante error. ¿Puedo saber a qué se ha debido? –preguntó inquisidora la joven de rubios cabellos mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho, poniéndolo nervioso.

- O sea, simplemente me puse a rezar con tanta emoción que apreté las perlitas con mucha fuerza y se rompió. Sentí la fuerza del Señor penetrar mi alma por completo, mi princesita…

- Eso es celestial, mi querido Feliks. Realmente creo en la conexión que has tenido con nuestro Señor, porque anoche has gritado como nunca antes. ¿Acaso eso fue debido al éxtasis de sentir a nuestro Padre en lo más profundo de tu ser…, o a otra cosa?

El tono de la princesa cambió bruscamente a uno sombrío y distante, fulminando con la mirada al polaco que sentía arder su garganta, como si hubiera tragado fuego. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, sus manos de repente se enfriaron, y pareció haber perdido la voz porque no pudo contestarle durante varios segundos. Ella quedó esperándolo, y luego continuó.

- Es curioso, porque escuché una voz distinta a la tuya. Dudo que el Señor tenga la voz de un joven varón, así que espero saber de quién se trataba. Feliks, te estoy exigiendo una respuesta.

- Eh… Sólo era yo, mi princesita. No estaba con nadie ayer. Quizás escuchó cosas…

- ¡Yo no escuché nada fuera de lugar! –exclamó la princesa furiosa, golpeando su escritorio con ambas manos- ¿Sabes lo que escuché? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Los sonidos pecaminosos de la fornicación!

Feliks la escuchó y quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, quedando pálido como la nieve. Las palabras no salían de su boca temblorosa, y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición después de tanto tiempo que se había contenido. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se inclinó vehementemente, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, mi princesa! ¡Caí ante el irresistible poder del amor! ¡No pude evitarlo, mi querida Eduvigis!

- ¿Amor? ¿Me estás diciendo que eso es amor? –dijo la mujer totalmente enfadada, acercándose al polaco que temblaba como una hoja en el suelo.- ¡No puede haber amor que supere al que sientes por nuestro Señor! Él, que te entrega todo Su amor y te llena la vida de enorme riqueza espiritual, ¿¡y tú qué le das a cambio!

- ¡Mi querida princesa, le juro que en mi corazón siento el amor más intenso que nunca antes sentí en mi vida! ¡Tipo que no pude evitarlo!

- ¡Blasfemias! ¡No dices más que puras blasfemias!

Tomó al polaco de su traje y le dio una gran bofetada. Lo miró fijamente con una mezcla de sensaciones. Se veía enfadada, pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

- Tendré que imponerte un riguroso castigo para que olvides lo más rápido posible todo lo que ha pasado y vuelvas a encarrilarte en el sendero que el Señor ha dispuesto para ti. Es lo mejor para tu alma, Feliks.

El polaco gritó del miedo cuando vio que la princesa había sacado de uno de los estantes una especie de anillo metálico, y un gemido estremecedor resonó en todo el castillo. Toris escuchó algo desde su lugar, en la cocina, y reconoció al instante la voz de Feliks. Corrió desesperado por todo el castillo, guiándose por los gritos ahogados que seguía propinando el rubio. El moreno nunca lo había escuchado gritar así, y le pareció que se trataba de algo muy malo, por lo que se apresuró a encontrarlo. En un momento escuchó los sonidos más cercanos dentro del despacho de la princesa Eduvigis, y en un acto totalmente exasperado tiró la puerta abajo.

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio a la princesa inclinada frente al polaco, que tenía los pantalones a la altura de sus tobillos, intentando colocarle el anillo auto mortificante. El corazón se le detuvo durante varios segundos, y luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡FELIKS, POR AMOR DE DIOS, NO!

Eduvigis sonrió ante la ironía de su exclamación.

* * *

><p>Para los que no saben, el anillo auto-mortificante era como el cinturón de castidad pero para hombres, y lo usaban los religiosos como un método para evitar dejarse llevar por las tentaciones, por así decirlo. El problema es que era un aparato bastante peligroso, porque a veces hay ciertas funciones biológicas que van en contra de un hombre, por más casto que sea. Pueden investigar un poco más en internet.<p>

Un detalle acerca de la princesa Eduvigis: pueden imaginarla como la mujer que acompaña a Feliks en uno de los capítulos de Hetalia. No puedo recordar el episodio ahora, pero es uno de los más nuevos.

Desgraciadamente no he podido escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que me demoraré un poco más. Sepan disculpar las molestias. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas! Dejo el anteúltimo capítulo después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Cuando llegó un momento en el que no creí seguir actualizando esta historia, me llegó un mensaje que me alentó para continuarlo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span>Prohibido - Capítulo 5<span>

El lituano gritó y corrió hacia Feliks para apartarlo de la mujer, pero ella lo miró con unos ojos tan atemorizantes que se vio obligado a detenerse en medio de la habitación. Antes de cerrarle el anillo, Eduvigis se quedó observando al moreno mientras meditaba, dejando al polaco con la mirada totalmente horrorizada sobre ella. Nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera; era como si una fuerza muy poderosa la invadiera e hiciera que sus ojos flamearan de ira. Tenía mucho miedo. Quería alejarse de ahí para abrazar a su querido Liet y escapar de allí. Pero no podía hacer eso.

- ¿Así que tú eres el pecador que indujo a nuestro querido Feliks a una noche con el mismo Satanás? –dijo la princesa con sorna, sonriendo irónicamente- Me has hecho un favor, porque estaba a punto de mandar a buscarte. No podía dejar que huyeras sin recibir antes un castigo por tu pecado.

- No pretendía huir, su majestad. –le contestó el moreno con cierto tono de odio, pues no podía evitar sentir repugnancia al verla a los ojos.- Sólo escuché gritar a Feliks, y vine a ayudarlo. No puede hacerle eso.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Acaso tú tienes autoridad para decir qué debo o no hacer con Feliks? ¡Él es mi discípulo, y yo lo he criado desde hace años! ¿¡Acaso no tengo yo el poder de decidir sobre él!

La princesa empezó a sulfurarse mientras veía con desprecio al lituano, y comenzó a presionar con fuerza sus manos sobre el delicado cuerpo del polaco que gemía un poco del dolor. Lloró aún más, ahora porque temía por la vida de Toris. Eduvigis se puso nerviosa ante los sollozos de Feliks y le gritó, dándole otra bofetada. El lituano tuvo otro impulso y se acercó más hacia donde estaban ellos, mirando desafiante a la rubia princesa.

- ¡No tiene derecho a pegarle sólo porque lo ha criado! ¡Eso es de cobardes!

- ¡No me hables así, insolente! ¿Acaso quieres recibir el castigo por él?

Toris calló durante varios segundos. Vio el anillo rodear la cintura de Feliks y tragó saliva, pero sintió más dolor al mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, a esos hermosos y brillosos ojos color esmeralda. Él también lo miró con gran temor, implorándole entre sollozos que no interviniera. Miró a la princesa que esperaba una respuesta de su parte. El lituano cerró los ojos y largó un suspiro, mostrándose relajado y serio.

- Su majestad, acepto toda la culpa. Por favor, aparte ese horrible aparato del cuerpo de Feliks.

- ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a recibir el castigo de tu amado compañero y el tuyo? –preguntó seriamente, arqueando una ceja.- ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer eso por…, "amor"?

- Sólo prométame que no lastimará a Feliks, y yo aceptaré el castigo correspondiente sin quejarme.

- ¡No Liet! ¡Te van a matar! ¡No hagas eso! –gritó enloquecido el polaco, haciendo fuerza para apartarse de Eduvigis. No podía moverse mucho debido al anillo que apretaba peligrosamente su entrepierna, pero se sintió extrañamente aliviado al ver que la princesa se lo quitaba delicadamente. Rápidamente se subió los pantalones y decidió correr hacia el lituano, pero la princesa le gritó para detenerlo.

- ¡Feliks, ven aquí!

Toris lo miró e hizo una señal con su mirada para que hiciera caso a su tutora. Feliks tuvo que acceder, y se acercó a la princesa para quedar a su lado, temblando un poco. Eduvigis apoyó una mano en su hombro y volvió a hablar, sonriéndole al moreno.

- Muy bien, entonces. Será mejor que nos apuremos para realizar tu castigo y así purificar tu alma. Es mejor no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para que la maldad no se impregne demasiado en tu espíritu. ¡Soldado! ¡Llama al pueblo para que se reúna en la plaza principal!

Feliks sabía lo que significaba eso, y se puso a llorar de nuevo. Eduvigis le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le sonrió con ternura.

- Vamos Feliks. Esto es para redimir el alma de este siervo. ¿Acaso no quieres que se purifique y encuentre el camino al Paraíso? Tienes que ser comprensivo, y entender que esto es por su bien.

- Ya veo… -dijo el lituano con el rostro pálido, pero mostrándose severo.- ¿Con que piensa purificar mi alma con una lluvia de piedras?

- Pues sí. Ya ves como nuestro Señor Jesucristo evitó ser apedreado por ser uno con Dios y libre de pecados. Sobrevivir a esta prueba determina que tendrás más cercanía a los brazos misericordiosos del Señor.

Toris sonrió irónicamente y se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo al polaco que se enjugaba las lágrimas. Eduvigis llamó a otro de sus soldados y pidió que lo tomara de los brazos al moreno para inmovilizarlo, y así llevárselo a la plaza. No forcejeó mucho, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver al rubio sufrir por él. Parecía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

- Prometió que a Feliks no le pasaría nada, ¿verdad? –dijo el lituano con voz algo temblorosa antes de que lo sacaran de la habitación.

Eduvigis lo miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de emociones, y mientras llamaba a otro soldado dijo:

- Yo nunca te prometí eso. Feliks también debe redimir su alma. Soldado, llévese al joven Łukasiewicz a la plaza también. ¡Y no dejen que escapen!

El lituano gritó y maldijo a la princesa con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el soldado le golpeara en la boca del estómago como respuesta a su indecencia. Eso no detuvo a Toris, que giró su cabeza para ver al polaco que se encontraba detrás de él, apaleado por el guardia que procuraba no dejarlo escapar. Feliks también gritaba y forcejeaba para escapar de las temerosas manos que lo estaban presionando con fuerza, y exclamó el nombre de su compañero con gran desesperación.

- ¡Liet! ¡Liet!

- ¡Feliks, no llores!

Logró escaparse el moreno del soldado y corrió hacia el polaco para abrazarlo. Sabía que en esas circunstancias debía salvarlo y escapar con él, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada porque habían vuelto a inmovilizarlo, propiciándole una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo tiró de bruces al suelo. Feliks gritó e intentó inclinarse para ayudarlo, pero el soldado lo tenía fuertemente sujetado.

- ¡No le hagan daño, él es inocente!

- Nosotros sólo recibimos estrictas órdenes de nuestra señora Eduvigis. No podemos hacer nada.

Ambos fueron llevados a la plaza principal, donde el pueblo se encontraba reunido. Los hombres llevaban sus manos y bolsillos cargados de piedras, y las mujeres guardaban sus propias provisiones en sus amplios vestidos. Todos exclamaron sorprendidos al ver a Feliks, el ángel de Polonia, totalmente abatido ante la fuerza de los soldados. Toris apareció seguido del soldado que lo escoltaba y fueron dejados en el medio de la multitud, siendo incapaces de escapar de la ronda del pueblo iracundo. Antes de que hicieran algo, la princesa Eduvigis apareció y todos se inclinaron rápidamente, escuchándola atentamente. Toris y Feliks se abrazaron, temblorosos.

- El pueblo ha de redimir nuevamente dos almas descarriadas: por un lado tenemos a un siervo de Lituania que desgraciadamente ha vivido totalmente apartado del camino del Señor, descreyendo de su existencia. –todos exclamaron horrorizados.- Y por el otro lado… Feliks, el joven del cual nadie hubiera sospechado. Nuestra única esperanza, el único que estaba dispuesto a abrazar al Señor como su más fiel hijo. El joven del que todos hablaban tan bien…, sí, ahora se ha entregado a una vida licenciosa y pecaminosa.

El pueblo respondió aterrorizado; las mujeres más jóvenes lloraban de tristeza y los hombres comentaban entre ellos como si siempre hubieran sospechado de todo. Feliks escondió su cabeza en el pecho del lituano porque se sentía muy avergonzado. Siempre lo habían respetado y tratado con cariño, y todo eso le parecía lo mejor que podía pasarle, con tanta alegría que le transmitía el pueblo. Pero ahora todo se desmoronaba muy rápidamente, y en tan poco tiempo parecía ser la persona más odiada del mundo. El rubio apenas podía respirar de tanto llorar.

Toris acarició su cabeza suavemente y le susurró al oído que no siguiera llorando porque eso encendería más la ira del pueblo, pero el rubio no podía hacer nada en contra de sus emociones. El lituano dejó escapar unas lágrimas de impotencia mientras miraba atónito a toda la gente a su alrededor.

- O sea, perdóname Liet. –dijo entre sollozos el polaco.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Feliks?

- Tipo que por mi culpa te van a lastimar, y yo no quiero que te lastimen. O sea, te va a doler y eso.

- Tenemos que ser fuertes y no mostrar debilidad.

- T-Tengo miedo…

Las primeras piedras golpearon la cabeza de Toris, que automáticamente abrazó a su compañero para defenderlo. Había comenzado a sangrar, pero siguió protegiendo a Feliks a pesar de eso. Aún así, algunas piedras golpearon fuertemente las piernas del rubio, haciéndolo gemir entre los brazos del moreno.

Los hombres tiraban piedras con más fuerza, y muchos de ellos se ensañaron con el débil polaco, que recibía fuertes golpes a pesar de que el lituano lo protegía como podía con sus delgados brazos. Los niños también participaban y, encendidos por la sensación que emanaba todo un pueblo unido en odio, con gran habilidad lograron dar un golpe certero en la cabeza del rubio. Éste largó un grito ahogado y luego cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Toris. Cuando notó que el cuerpo que estaba abrazando se desvanecía entre sus brazos, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él… Era una sensación muy similar a la que había sentido cuando miró fijamente a los ojos a Eduvigis, sólo que esta vez era mucho más intenso.

Un grito desgarrador hizo callar a todos en aquella plaza, que dejaron sus brazos sostenidos en el aire con sus piedras. El silencio se hizo presente; sólo se escuchaban los suspiros agitados del lituano y sus sollozos cansados. Acarició la cabeza de su compañero que estaba sangrando demasiado, lo abrazó aún más fuerte, y le dio unos suaves besos en sus frías y temblorosas mejillas. No pudo evitar decir ante toda esa situación:

- Qué…, país…, de mierda…

Eduvigis hizo paso entre la multitud y se acercó rápidamente al polaco. Se había preocupado ante la herida en su cabeza y quiso acercarse para verlo. Sin embargo, Toris lo apartó de ella con una mirada de repulsión.

- No voy a dejar que se acerque a Feliks. ¡Esto pasó por su culpa! ¡Por su culpa Feliks está inconsciente!

- Es parte del camino Celestial que…

- ¡No empiece con esas odiosas frases sin sentido! Sabe qué: ¡me alegra decir frente a esta multitud que no creo en Dios!

Todos alzaron sus voces, exclamando horrorizados, pero Eduvigis levantó una mano y todos volvieron a callar. Su mirada mostraba más horror que la de todo el pueblo unido.

- ¡La violencia sólo genera más violencia! ¡Esto es sólo una justificación para satisfacer y entretener a un pueblo sin sentido común!

Ya nadie podía callar al indignado Toris que seguía abrazando a su querido compañero con tristeza. El dolor en su corazón era tan grande que ya no sentía miedo; lo único que quería era largarse de ese país intolerante y escapar con Feliks a un nuevo lugar donde pudieran ser felices. ¿Pero a dónde podrían ir si la vida del rubio peligraba?

- Quiero creer que tiene algo de bondad en su corazón y llevará a Feliks para que un médico lo cure, ¿verdad? –dijo en voz baja el lituano. La mujer tardó en responder, pero se atrevió a decir:

- Yo confío que nuestro Señor…, lo protegerá cuando se vaya de aquí, y no sufrirá más…

Eso fue suficiente para Toris: ahora sabía qué decisión tomar. Aún a pesar del odio que sentía por esa mujer y la lástima hacia un pueblo ignorante, decidió cargar a Feliks entre sus brazos y caminar entre la multitud que, ante la falta de una orden por parte de la princesa Eduvigis, no reaccionó. Quienes sintieron pasar de cerca al lituano sintieron un aura que para ellos parecía endemoniada, pero que simplemente reflejaba un sentimiento de aversión. Eduvigis quedó estática en aquel lugar, mirando cómo se alejaba su querido polaco de ella, con la sangre en su cabeza resbalando y manchando la tierra a medida que el moreno lo llevaba hacia el establo. La culpa dominó su alma, la tristeza su corazón… La princesa estalló en lágrimas y comenzó a llorar sin tapujos. Todos se acercaron a ella para consolarla y darle ánimos, pero nadie logró detener su llanto.

Toris aprovechó la situación y empezó a correr hasta que llegó al establo, donde tomó un caballo y algunas provisiones de comida que pudo encontrar allí. Subió a Feliks al caballo con cuidado y luego se subió, quedando detrás de él. Así evitaría que cayese durante el movimiento. Se aferró fuertemente a su querido Feliks y dio orden al caballo para que empezara a trotar, saliendo lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Cuando salió del establo observó a Eduvigis llorar desconsoladamente, y por un momento ella levantó la vista y vio que ambos se escapaban de su vista rápidamente, y largó un gemido ahogado. La última imagen que tuvo Toris de aquella mujer fue que ella se desmayaba.

Suspiró pesadamente y enfocó su vista al horizonte que daba esperanzas de un mejor futuro, y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que el polaco estaba despertando. Pero su esperanza se hizo añicos cuando notó que Feliks comenzaba a escupir sangre.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¿Me creen si les digo que originalmente el final era más alegre? Bueno, así soy yo. ;o;<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

P.D: Por las dudas aclaro que no pretendo ofender a nadie, sólo intento mostrar la crueldad con la que muchos religiosos defendían sus ideas en viejos tiempos. Es un simple hecho histórico.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todos! Les dejo el capítulo final de esta historia. Lo siento si me demoré un poco, pero no quería apurarme y escribir cualquier cosa. Me di cuenta de que esta humilde historia gustó mucho, y los comentarios que me llegaron fueron muy alentadores. Realmente me alegra saber eso, por eso quise hacer bien esto. No quiero escribir nada al final porque no quiero perturbar sus emociones, así que les aclaro algo para que no piensen mal de mi: soy religiosa, pero no católica. Creo en Dios y en Jesús, y en su segunda venida.

¡Muchas gracias por sus mensajes!

* * *

><p><span>Prohibido - Capítulo 6 (final)<span>

El corazón del lituano dio un vuelco al ver a su compañero toser adolorido, y tanta fue su preocupación que no dudó un segundo en detener el caballo y acostar a Feliks sobre el cálido suelo, quitándole luego la parte superior de su traje para analizar sus heridas. Él también tenía heridas bastante profundas, pero consiguió mantenerse firme para atender al débil rubio. Cuando palpó su pecho y escuchó a Feliks gemir de dolor como reacción, Toris sospechó que algunas de sus costillas se habían roto. La herida en su cabeza aún continuó sangrando, y el lituano decidió atender a ésta última ya que era la más grave.

Toris tuvo que contener las lágrimas para no preocupar al polaco.

Se miraron a los ojos y el castaño intentó transmitirle calma, al notar que el rostro pálido de su compañero contrastaba tétricamente con la sangre que aún resbalaba por su piel. Apenas podía abrir los ojos ya que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para sostener la cabeza por sí mismo, y los brazos le temblaban como si tuviese frío. Abrió la boca débilmente e intentó decir con una leve sonrisa en sus labios:

- O sea…, como que me voy a morir, ¿verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero las lágrimas del lituano que inevitablemente resbalaron sobre sus mejillas fue una respuesta silenciosa y certera a la vez. Feliks borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro y estalló el lágrimas también, enfocando su borrosa vista hacia el cielo. Ambos lloraron durante algunos minutos, asumiendo entre sollozos el penoso destino que los estaba deparando. Siguieron llorando hasta que Toris terminó enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y volvió a mirar a Feliks, y llegó a ver en sus ojos una inspiración que lo motivó a seguir luchando. Se dispuso a dar el intento con valor.

Se incorporó rápidamente y miró a Feliks, apoyando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo con una amplia sonrisa. El sol brillaba detrás de él, y a Feliks le pareció ver un ángel que lo protegía.

- No te preocupes Feliks, no voy a dejar que te vayas. Confía en mí y aférrate a la vida, que juntos saldremos de esto.

El rubio sonrió débilmente e intentó alzar sus brazos para acercarse al moreno, con mucha dificultad pero con convicción. Toris se inclinó y lo detuvo rápidamente, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Sin decir ni una palabra lo tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección a un río que se encontraba cerca de allí. Lo recostó sobre la orilla, sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, y con la otra tomó un poco de agua del río para darle de beber. El polaco bebió ávidamente porque se encontraba sediento, y después tosió un poco más. Toris le echó un poco de agua sobre la frente, y mojó sus muñecas para quitarle un poco el calor. Eso relajó un poco el cuerpo abatido del polaco, que se mostró agradecido.

El lituano le dio un sutil beso después de limpiar sus labios ensangrentados, y después de tomar él un poco de agua se dirigieron nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el caballo esperando, y tomaron rumbo hacia una pequeña aldea en las afueras de Varsovia. Allí esperó Toris encontrar a un médico que atendiera mejor al polaco, aunque se alivió al notar que, después de haber bebido agua, su estado había mejorado un poco. Intentó no mover demasiado el cuerpo de Feliks porque le dolía demasiado el pecho a causa de sus costillas rotas, y al notar que el calor lo estaba mareando aún más decidió quitarse la camisa y colocarlo por encima de su cabeza. Feliks se aferró a los brazos fuertes del moreno, y entre quejidos de dolor dijo:

- Espero…, no ser una molestia para ti, Liet…

- No lo eres, Feliks. Para nada. –le contestó el lituano, con la mirada fija en el camino.- Pronto llegaremos a una aldea; ahí buscaré un médico para que te vea las heridas.

- ¿Una aldea? –dijo algo sorprendido el rubio.- ¿En las aldeas vive la gente pobre?

- Yo nací en una de ellas, Feliks. –contestó el moreno después de unos segundos. Empezó a recordar vagamente a su familia, que ante la imposibilidad de conseguir algo para comer decidieron mandarlo a él, a pesar de su joven edad, a trabajar en Polonia.

- Mh… Lo siento. –susurró el polaco, algo arrepentido por lo que había dicho.- O sea, de todos modos…, yo te quiero, ¿sabes? Como que totalmente.

- Lo sé, Feliks.

El lituano divisó unas primeras casas y se detuvo al cabo de unos minutos para preguntar por un médico. Mientras Toris hablaba con algunos aldeanos, Feliks encaró directamente la pobreza que nunca antes había visto ni vivido, y una gran tristeza invadió su corazón. Comprendió al ver esas escenas que su vida había estado limitada por lujos y caprichos, que todo lo que él pedía le era inmediatamente entregado, que con rezar una hora todos los días pretendía solucionar su vida y la de todos los demás, que con lo que él hacía no ayudaba a nadie, que su vida no era tan espiritual como le habían hecho creer o se creyó a sí mismo… No, nunca había tenido malas intenciones, pero se había engañado todo ese tiempo al creer que las cosas que solucionarían con unas oraciones y unos rosarios en mano. Sobrevivir a esa pobreza y tener el coraje de seguir adelante todos los días para ganarse la vida le parecía mucho más valioso que todo lo que había hecho él.

Los pensamientos lo abrumaron de tal forma que, sin poder hacer nada, cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo del lituano, inconsciente. Tan rápido pasó todo eso que Toris no pudo detenerlo cuando vio que el cuerpo del rubio resbaló y luego cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeando su cabeza nuevamente contra el duro suelo. Los aldeanos se acercaron rápidamente a su cuerpo desmayado y gritaron en polaco el nombre de una persona, mientras que el lituano se bajó rápidamente del caballo para atenderlo, muy preocupado. Una señora que se encontraba cerca del rubio le dijo con tranquilidad que estaban llamando al médico y que no se preocupara, pero Toris sabía que Feliks estaba muy delicado y que su cuerpo no debía haberse expuesto a más golpes. Se puso a llorar sin poder contener la amargura en su corazón, y aunque todos intentaron darle palabras de aliento, nadie pudo quitarle la sensación de abatimiento al pensar que todo estaba perdido. Siguió vertiendo sus lágrimas sobre el rostro pálido del polaco que estaba acariciando con suavidad, sin contar con que había gente mirándolo algo extrañada por eso.

Entre la multitud se hizo paso un hombre de mediana edad, aún más rubio que Feliks y bien alto, de notorios ojos claros, que se encontraba cargando una especie de maletín. Toris lo miró y rápidamente le preguntó si se trataba del médico. El hombre asintió y luego se inclinó frente al cuerpo del polaco para analizarlo. A primera vista notó que las heridas eran graves y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Luego tomó al lituano del brazo, lo apartó de la multitud, y le habló en tono confidencial.

- No quiero ser indiscreto, ¿pero acaso han recibido ambos un castigo religioso? –Vio que el lituano asintió en silencio.- Disculpe si soy algo directo, pero a ese chico no le veo muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Sin embargo le advierto que en esta aldea somos muy creyentes, y si la gente comienza a sospechar que han recibido un castigo de este tipo no dudarán en echarlos de aquí.

- ¿A-Acaso ser religioso te vuelve tan intolerante…? –se dijo el moreno en su mente, totalmente decepcionado de escuchar eso. Por un momento había creído en un ser superior, y hasta empezó a creer en los ángeles cuando conoció por primera vez a Feliks; pero ahora su ángel estaba desapareciendo, se estaba alejando de él, y tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre.

- De todos modos es mi deber hacer lo que esté a mi alcance, así que acompáñeme a mi lugar; está a tres casas de aquí.

Toris cargó nuevamente entre sus brazos al rubio y siguió al médico hasta una humilde casa. El médico le dio una señal al moreno para que acostara a su compañero en una cama que le había señalado con su mano, y rápidamente se dispuso a analizar sus heridas e intentar desinfectarlas. Toris ofreció ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, y juntos estuvieron varios minutos intentando curar la herida en su cabeza. Si bien habían logrado detener la hemorragia, ya había perdido mucha sangre y les iba a resultar imposible recuperarla.

Al cabo de varias horas lograron bajar la fiebre y aliviar el dolor en el pecho de Feliks, aunque no pudieron hacer nada con sus costillas. Habían vendado su cabeza para evitar que siguiera sangrando la herida, y le dieron mucha agua para evitar la deshidratación. Toris estaba cansado físicamente, pero por dentro se sentía excepcional tras haber salvado la vida de su amado Feliks. Rechazó el pedido del médico de que tomara reposo y se sentó al lado de la cama donde yacía el rubio y se puso a acariciar su mano con ternura. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y serenidad, haciendo que Toris se sintiera tranquilo también. Intentó transmitirle fuerza y coraje con sus caricias, para que no perdiera las ganas de seguir viviendo. Si salían de esa situación, entonces no habría nada que no pudieran hacer. Sonrió de alegría al pensar eso y con gran amor besó sus manos, mirándolo con ojos cansados pero llenos de energía al mismo tiempo.

El médico se encontraba con su esposa charlando cerca de la habitación donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes, y la mujer miró con recelo al lituano. Algo en su mente le hacía sospechar rápidamente de la relación que mantenían los dos, y lo relacionó con el castigo que habían recibido. Su conclusión fue más que acertada, y no dudó un segundo en hacérselo saber a su marido, que a pesar de haberlo sospechado también, creyó mejor no decir nada.

- Si nos llegan a ver con estos dos desviados vas a perder tu prestigio rápidamente. ¿No ves que ellos no tienen perdón de Dios? Deberías dejar que se junten con Satanás, si eso es lo que quieren.

- Querida, no sería un buen médico si no lo intentara al menos. Esos chicos no parecen tener malas intenciones, además que no justifico esos actos violentos.

- Por algo habrá sido que los apedrearon... –dijo, haciendo una mueca de horror.

El doctor y su esposa se estremecieron al escuchar un grito desgarrador que había emitido el polaco después de toser sangre nuevamente, esta vez en más cantidad, y ante la desesperación de sentir sus piernas entumecidas comenzó a gritar, buscando refugiarse entre los brazos del lituano, que también había comenzado a desesperarse. Por más que intentó darle palabras de aliento, el dolor en Feliks no cesaba. Toris notó que los movimientos desesperados del polaco se habían convertido en convulsiones, y rápidamente intentó inmovilizarlo para evitar que eso afectara aún más su condición. Desgraciadamente no pudo detenerlo lo suficientemente rápido ya que repentinamente el rubio se detuvo en seco y comenzó a hacer fuerza para respirar, reflejando en su mirada que ando andaba mal, realmente mal. Toris empezó a llorar desesperado mientras miraba al rubio sufrir increíblemente por no poder respirar. Cuando el médico se acercó para ver qué había pasado, inmediatamente miró al lituano y le hizo ver en sus ojos que nada podía hacer.

- Por el movimiento que acaba de hacer, una de las costillas perforó sus pulmones. Lo siento.

- ¿N-N-No hay nada qué hacer? –titubeó el lituano entre sollozos, tomando el rostro de Feliks para evitar que cayera inconsciente otra vez.

Por un momento lo había creído, había creído en una esperanza, al menos una mínima esperanza que lo motivara a seguir adelante. Pero cómo podía seguir adelante si tenía a su compañero agonizando frente suyo, luchando simplemente por tomar un poco de aire. El brillo en los ojos del rubio se estaba apagando, y Toris deseaba atrapar ese brillo con sus manos y nunca dejarlo ir, nunca…

Feliks había vuelto a toser en medio de sus convulsiones, y Toris pensó que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más que eso, así que intentó mostrarse lo más fuerte posible y dijo en voz alta para que pudiera escucharlo, mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza y se controlaba para no llorar:

- ¡Te amo Feliks, te amo con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Quiero que recuerdes eso y nunca lo olvides, porque a pesar de todo siempre estarás en mi corazón!

El polaco llegó a mirarlo y alzó el brazo para acariciar su mejilla. Ya casi no podía ver y su cuerpo temblaba ante la nueva pérdida de sangre, pero a pesar de todo logró sonreírle al moreno con toda la dulzura del mundo. Le dijo con el poco aire que tenía:

- T-T-Te…, q-quiero tanto… Voy a-a extrañar…te.

El lituano le respondió a aquella sonrisa y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos suavemente, pero tuvo que apartarse rápidamente cuando notó que volvería a toser. Lo hizo, aunque esta vez la sangre salió con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo colapsó y cayó muerto en la cama.

El silencio fue sepulcral. El doctor y su esposa quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando con estupefacción la situación; en cambio Toris estaba horrorizado, abatido, afligido. Jamás podría abandonar la imagen de Feliks muriendo frente suyo.

Después de eso, las acciones del lituano se convirtieron en algo preocupantes, porque en la desesperación comenzó a hablarle al cuerpo de Feliks con mucha tristeza, y su llanto fue tal que el pecho se contraía con fuerza. Luego gritó horrorizado y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos al no poder soportar ver en ese estado al joven de su vida, al único que le había hecho sentir especial, al único que le había dado una alegría corta pero valiosa…

Sin decir nada, acarició las mejillas del polaco, cerró sus ojos y secó sus lágrimas; luego cortó parte de su camisa con la poca fuerza que tenía y se puso a removerle la sangre que tenía en el rostro. Toris también había perdido el brillo en los ojos, y por un momento se sintió apartado de ese mundo, como si su espíritu se hubiera desconectado súbitamente de su cuerpo. Finalmente acarició sus dorados cabellos y los peinó delicadamente, volviendo a mirarlo para ver que, aun a pesar de todo, se veía hermoso. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se acercó al médico para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho; se inclinó en signo de respeto y salió de la casa taciturno, apagado, como si fuera un fantasma. La mujer se acercó a su marido y lo miró con extrañeza, negando luego con su cabeza como si estuviera reprendiendo a alguien.

- Ya lo sabía.

Caminó varias horas el lituano sin siquiera darse cuenta, con el polaco entre sus brazos, hasta llegar a un campo de centeno que le parecía muy familiar. Sus fuerzas habían empezado a agotarse y, a pesar del cuerpo liviano del rubio, no tuvo más alternativa que detenerse y acostarlo en el suelo. Toris cayó de rodillas, mirando el campo que brillaba esplendoroso por la luz del sol. Miró el cielo, dirigió sus ojos al sol, volvió a ver los campos de centeno. El aire era tan fresco y hermoso…

A Toris no le importó que su vista se nublara o que su organismo no respondiera, al menos así su cuerpo maltratado no sentía tanto dolor. Lo único que le dolía era su corazón, ya que no podía resistir la idea de que Feliks no estuviera con él. Si lo tenía a su lado, acostado en el cálido suelo, con el semblante tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo, pero en realidad…, ya no estaba más. Ni sus sonrisas, ni sus travesuras, ni sus alegrías, ni sus besos… Nada.

Con suma tranquilidad se recostó en el suelo, frente al cuerpo de Feliks, tomó delicadamente sus blancos brazos y los acomodó alrededor suyo; luego lo abrazó él y lo miró con una sonrisa que reflejaba una gran variedad de emociones. Ambos jóvenes, abrazados, rodeados por aquel campo de centeno, iluminados por el radiante sol de primavera, parecían dormir plácidamente, ajenos a todo miedo o peligro. Toris derramó unas lágrimas y cerró los ojos, abrazando con más fuerza a su amado ángel…

Pasaron varios meses. Por toda la ciudad de Varsovia se había hecho una importante búsqueda a cargo de la princesa Eduvigis para encontrar a Feliks Łukasiewicz y a Toris Lorinaitis. A todos en el reino les había extrañado la fuerte decisión de la princesa, pero la culpa que había cargado durante todo ese tiempo por haber dañado a su querido discípulo era incontenible. Unos soldados aparecieron presurosos para comentarle acerca del paradero de los jóvenes, pero fueron incapaces de darle la mala noticia. La mujer exigió que los jóvenes fueran devueltos al reino inmediatamente fueran encontrados, y los soldados no tuvieron otra alternativa que cumplir con su deber. Al cabo de un día volvieron unos hombres con dos cuerpos envueltos en una manta blanca.

- ¿Qué es eso? Huele muy mal. –Dijo la princesa mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano.

- S-Su majestad… Son los cuerpos de Feliks Łukasiewicz y Toris Lorinaitis, como lo había ordenado. Los encontramos en un campo en las cercanías de Lituania. Al parecer estuvieron expuestos a un clima austero durante mucho tiempo. Parece…, que han muerto hace mucho, su majestad…

Esta vez la princesa se llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, formándose el horror en sus claros orbes azules. Pegó un grito que remeció el castillo entero, totalmente aterrada. Sin poder contener todas las emociones que la golpeaban y se clavaban su pecho, terminó desmayándose. Dios no podría perdonarla por eso. No podría. No.

Quizás la muerte es una mala señal, quizás transmita pena y tristeza; pero desde que esos dos hermosos jóvenes murieron juntos en aquellos campos de centeno en Lituania, las personas en Varsovia que antes habían tirado piedras contra ellos tuvieron constantes apariciones. Pero no eran apariciones tétricas y espeluznantes… Lo único que veían era a Feliks y a Toris corriendo alegremente mientras sonreían, tomados de la mano, mirándose con un amor tan radiante que iluminaba aún más que el sol. A veces se besaban, se abrazaban, se acariciaban.

Eduvigis tuvo constantes alucinaciones después de haber escuchado de la muerte de su joven discípulo. Apenas podía conciliar el sueño, y cuando finalmente lograba dormir, lo único que veía era a Feliks mirándola muy asustado y corriendo hacia Toris para abrazarlo y pedirle contención. A partir de ese momento lo único que veía la princesa era a ellos dos haciendo el amor. No tardó mucho la mujer en volverse loca e, invadida por las pesadillas, terminó ahorcándose. La historia de Varsovia después de ese terrible suceso comenzó a oscurecerse, y un sinfín de corrupciones asechó aquella ciudad.

Pero Feliks y Toris se habían convertido en dos hermosos y traviesos ángeles que, a pesar del injusto final que habían tenido, no dejaron de irradiar amor y luz, porque el rencor no pudo con ellos. Mientras las personas que los habían juzgado sin motivo sufrían en el mundo terrenal, ellos se veían envueltos en una nueva historia, en una nueva oportunidad de ser felices en el mundo espiritual.


End file.
